


I Call It Magic When I'm With You

by ayaNOpe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, and kageyama as an awkward wizard, ft. the crow son as a crowchild, kagehina supernatural au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaNOpe/pseuds/ayaNOpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He turns to the other boy, eyes shining brightly. “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>The stranger purses his lips. “It’s Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.”</p>
<p>And that’s the start of everything.</p>
<p>Most notably, it’s the start of a new life lesson Hinata learns – <i>don’t move into houses previously owned by wizards.</i>"</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Or, Kageyama's a wizard, and this creates all sorts of problems for Hinata.<br/>Unfortunately, many of these problems are of the emotional variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Appearance of Kageyama Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> partly inspired by these tumblr prompts:  
> http://agenthale.tumblr.com/post/133688308995/witchy-aus
> 
> and unbeta'd again so please tell me if i made any mistakes

Hinata meets Kageyama for the first time just a few days after he’s moved to Miyagi.

He’s sitting at his new desk with his wings tucked in, getting used to the feel of having his own room, when he sees a movement out of his window. When he goes to take a peek outside, he discovers some creepy guy in a hoodie, a baseball cap, and sunglasses pacing around his front yard.

After he stands there for a moment to assess the situation, biting his lips nervously, Hinata comes to a conclusion. Naturally, this conclusion leads him to throw open the window and tumble out with a scream of, “Are you trying to break into my house?!”

The stranger screams and falls backwards, his hood thrown back and sunglasses crooked.

An awkward silence follows where Hinata and the random guy have a heated staredown, which Hinata probably wins even though he’s kind of shaking and puffing a little from adrenaline. He also probably has some grass stuck in his hair and wings, but whatever.

Defeated, the stranger rips off his sunglasses and cap, revealing a surprisingly young face, and spits out, “I just… forgot to take down some wards. When I moved out. Dumbass.”

Hinata squints suspiciously. “Wards?”

“I’m a wizard,” says the stranger. “And I used to live here.”

Hinata squints even more. “Prove it.”

The other boy blinks at first, then nods. “Good,” he says, shortly. “I’ll take down the wards, then.”

Under Hinata’s watchful gaze, he pulls a few papers with black inked characters on them and tosses them up into the air. They hover there as he throws his hand out and begins to chant.

When they start glowing, throwing off brightly colored beams of light against the rapidly darkening sky, Hinata finds that he can’t look away.

The stranger looks tall and commanding even though he can’t be much older than Hinata himself. Maybe it’s because of the set of his jaw and the way his eyes shine bluer than the magic swirling around him.

“Wow,” breathes Hinata finally, when the papers are fluttering to the ground, torn, and the sky lightens again. “That was really cool!”

He turns to the other boy, eyes shining brightly. “What’s your name?”

The stranger purses his lips. “It’s Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.”

And that’s the start of everything.

Most notably, it’s the start of a new life lesson Hinata learns – _don’t move into houses previously owned by wizards._

-

He sees Kageyama again when school starts.

It’s actually pretty easy to spot him during break, because the other students are giving him a wide berth. He’s got this mean scowl on his face that half-scares Hinata and half-makes him want to wipe it away.

“Woah, you’re that wizard kid!” he yells excitedly, pushing past other students. “It’s Kageyama, right?”

Kageyama’s face pinches even more. “And you’re that crowkid,” he responds, eyes darting over Hinata’s puffy black feathers.

“Crow _child_ ,” corrects Hinata, flapping his wings. “Hinata Shouyou.”

Kageyama makes a grunting noise in reply and tries to walk away, but Hinata really really _really_ wants to make friends with this wizard who can do amazing GWAH things like casting spells and light and whatever else.

As a result, he ends up bouncing after Kageyama’s imposing shadow, pretending he doesn’t notice when students push aside to give them space.

As they walk to who-knows-where, he tries to make conversation with Kageyama, asking questions about what he’s doing and how his classes are and why did he move if he wasn’t leaving the prefecture anyways?

For awhile, Kageyama doesn’t say anything, but then he suddenly stops and shoots Hinata a glare that sends chills down the crowchild’s spine.

Once he recovers from the brief moment of fear, Hinata makes a face – _maybe this guy really is a jerk, like all those other kids were saying_ – and prepares to walk away.

But, just as he's leaving, he sees Kageyama turn to the vending machines they've stopped at, stuff his yen in impatiently, and jab his finger at one of the buttons until a small carton of milk falls out.

Hinata blinks.

Watching giant, towering Kageyama carefully handle the tiny carton suddenly makes him want to laugh. Apparently he doesn’t do that good of a job at holding it back, because the tips of Kageyama’s ears flush when he lets out a muffled giggle.

“What’s so funny?”

Hinata’s eyes catch on the pink dusting his ears and cheekbones. “Nothing,” he chirps, smile widening when Kageyama’s eyebrows furrow.

Maybe he’ll stick with Kageyama for a little bit longer.


	2. The Appearance of Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grand trash King

“Kageyama, did you know our school has a Frog Choir Club?”

Despite his good intentions (it’s already been almost a week and neither of them have joined school clubs yet - even with the school’s mandatory club requirements looming over their heads - and Hinata’s been searching for suitable clubs for _days_ ) Kageyama’s face pinches into a scowl.

“I hate singing frogs,” he says, almost sulkily.

“Oh… did you have some kind of bad experience with them?” asks Hinata, curious.

After a pause, Kageyama asks incredulously, “You don’t know?”

Confused, Hinata shakes his head.

Kageyama nods. “Good.”

There’s a moment of silence, where Hinata stares blankly at Kageyama, and Kageyama dutifully ignores him in favor of shoving half his bento into his mouth.

Finally, Hinata sits down to open his bento box with a sigh. When it comes to Kageyama, some things are just left unexplained.

-

They end up joining the Fortunetelling Club, despite Kageyama’s steadfast resistance that “I’m not gonna join the same club as you, dumbass. We’re not friends.”

The club is nice and relaxing, mostly because a good portion of the students joined it as an easy out and have no intention of doing any work at all.

Despite that, Hinata tries his best, because seeing the future would be pretty cool. Unfortunately, neither he nor Kageyama seem to have an affinity for fortunetelling.

One day, however, Hinata’s leaning in to inspect a crystal ball, his breath fogging up the side of the glass, when he sees a blurry face appear.

“Kageyama!” he screams, jerking back and grabbing onto the other boy’s arm. “Look! There’s a guy! I think I triggered something!”

Kageyama leans in to look at the ball, squinting. The image shifts and refocuses into a handsome-looking guy with brown hair and a shining smile.

“It’s working!” sings Hinata, a grin taking over his face. “Look, Kage-”

Almost instinctively, Kageyama’s hand shoots out and knocks the ball to the floor, where it shatters into approximately a million pieces.

“Kageyama, what the heck?!” Hinata yelps, jumping back.

“ _Oikawa_ ,” scowls Kageyama.

“What’s that?”

“Nevermind.”

Hinata scrunches his nose. “Anyways, I can’t believe you did that! I just had something, and now - _oh no_ , what if we have to pay for that?!”

Luckily, they don’t, seeing as the club has about a hundred extras that no one uses. 

“Still, it’s great that you saw something, Hinata,” says their upperclassman, Akaashi. “You’re bound to meet anyone you see in the crystal ball, too. This could be a lucky omen.”

Kageyama makes a quiet hissing noise. Hinata ignores him.

-  
-

It takes Hinata an embarrassingly long time to figure out that Kageyama lives on his street – he’s only moved a few houses down.

He actually only finds out when they’re walking home together, hurrying because they’ve bought meat buns that are cooling quickly, and Kageyama keeps trailing along beside him until they reach their street and he stops in front of his new house.

“What… why?!” Hinata splutters when he finds out.

“It’s nothing.”

The fact that Kageyama immediately gets defensive scares Hinata a lot.

“What happened? Is there something wrong with the house? Are you guys escaping from something? Is it haunted by evil spirits?!”

“What? No, dumbass!”

“Then what is it?”

“ _Nothing_.”

Hinata waves his arms around as his volume increases, and, in his fuss, he doesn’t notice that there’s a hole in the paper bag that he’s carrying their meat buns in.

As the meat buns fall to the ground in what looks like slow motion, Hinata and Kageyama both dive to catch them with outstretched arms. Consequently, they end up knocking heads with a loud thud.

“Watch where you’re going, dumbass!” glares Kageyama from where he’s sitting on the ground, clutching his forehead head in one hand and a bun in the other.

Hinata’s ordinarily would respond, but he’s too busy staring dejectedly at the remains of his meat bun on the sidewalk. Goodbye, 150 yen. 

Listlessly, he lets his hand flop on the cement and rests his cheek against it even though it’s probably dirty.

“Oi,” says Kageyama, voice softer. He squeezes Hinata’s shoulder quickly. “You can have half of mine, so stop moping.”

“Really?” Hinata brightens immediately, his head shooting up just in time to see the pink tinting Kageyama’s cheekbones. 

He watches with rapt attention as Kageyama tears the meat bun in two parts, the insides steaming, and hands him the bigger piece with a grumble of, “Here, dumbass. Don’t drop it.”

 _The bigger piece._ Kageyama gave him the bigger half.

“I won’t drop it, Bakageyama,” Hinata responds, sticking his tongue out, but he isn’t even a little bit angry.

Anyways, it’s nice feeling to have someone split a meat bun with him. Since Natsu likes red bean buns more, he doesn’t get to do this that often.

Still, Hinata thinks that even if Natsu would share pork buns with him like this, it would be different than it is with Kageyama - Kageyama who hands him half with steady fingers and pinches his lips when Hinata clutches his arm on the way home.

 

-

-

-

A few weeks into the school term, Hinata meets Oikawa Tooru.

On the day of this fateful meeting, Hinata glances out his window to see Kageyama walking down the street, looking grumpy and grumbling to himself. Hinata opens his window and leans out of it to yell a greeting.

“Hey, Kageyama! Where are you going?”

Kageyama starts. He stares at Hinata for a moment, uncomprehending, before the corners of his lips turn even further down.

“I’m… going to see an upperclassman,” he says, his face unpleasant.

“Oh, who? A friend?” asks Hinata, frowning. He hasn’t really seen Kageyama hanging out with anyone before, so he’s a bit confused.

Still, he’s even more surprised when Kageyama immediately responds, “He’s not my friend.”

At Hinata’s puzzled expression, he turns his eyes to the floor and elaborates: “He’s just… someone very skilled. I admire him.”

Hinata resists the urge to giggle at how Kageyama sounds like he's forcing out each word. “Bakageyama, when you compliment someone, you’re not supposed to look so angry!”

“I’m _not_ angry! I just… I’ll definitely surpass him one day. _I will._ ”

It’s not the response that Hinata expected, but he hears the fiery determination in Kageyama’s voice and he understands.

“I want to come, too.”

-

Oikawa Tooru is definitely not what Hinata expected, either.

He lives on the street, too – only a few houses down from where Hinata lives – and he’s _pretty._

Like so beautiful Hinata starts crying? He immediately feels compelled to give him the nine dollars he has in his pocket and say, “You are the best looking person I have ever seen so I think you deserve it and-”

Luckily enough, his train of thought is cut off as Oikawa’s radiant smile twists. “Oh- hello, Tobio-chan.”

“Good morning, Oikawa-san,” returns Kageyama stiffly.

“Ah, and you brought a little crow, too,” Oikawa says, his eyes darting to Hinata’s wings.

When he flicks his eyes up and their gazes meet, Hinata starts. 

“Oh my God, that’s the guy,” he realizes, eyes widening. He reaches over and tugs on Kageyama’s shirt. “That’s him, Kageyama, the crystal ball guy, it actually came true-”

Kageyama pats his head awkwardly in an attempt to calm him down. Oikawa seems unperturbed about the whole situation, as though he regularly has people spot him in crystal balls or cry upon seeing his face. 

“So, Tobio-chan, what do you need?”

-

As it turns out, someone’s performed a sham séance, but a real spirit appeared during the ritual. Now the people can’t get rid of it, and they came to Kageyama to ask him to stop the spirit from terrorizing their home.

“Apparently, it keeps licking their peanut butter,” Kageyama explains. “I thought I would contact you about how to take care of it, because spirits are your area of expertise.”

Hinata’s never heard Kageyama speak so eloquently in his _life._ On the other hand, Kageyama’s expression still looks like he’s sniffing a garbage can, so that makes Hinata feel a bit more at ease.

Despite all this, Oikawa doesn't seem to understand the significance of Kageyama's out-of-character politeness. Instead, he makes a small “hmph” noise, tilting his chin up so that he can look even further down on them. “What makes you think I’ll help you?”

Kageyama twitches.

A moment of tense silence passes before Oikawa finally lets out a dramatic sigh.

“Okay, Tobio-chan. I’ll help you, because you came all this way. But first, I want a video of you bowing down to me and saying ‘Oikawa-san is the best.’”

Hinata half-expects Kageyama to get arrested for murder that day. Instead, he realizes - as he's shooting the second retake of the video and Kageyama still isn't protesting - that there's still a lot of the wizard that he doesn't completely understand.

-

Hinata will admit that when he first met Oikawa, he wasn’t too impressed. So what if the guy was pretty? Honestly, Hinata was expecting some kind of super powerful dark-looking almost-adult who would stand shrouded in shadows and speak in a croaky voice.

But when Hinata sees Oikawa in action, he finally understands why Kageyama respects him so much.

Silhouetted by a myriad of lights – softer, more pastel shades than Kageyama’s vivid blue, but brighter, too – he looks so imposing that Hinata feels fear and awe churn in his gut.

Whatever spirits were lurking there had been chased out almost instantly just by his presence, Kageyama tells him later, voice quiet in begrudged admiration. 

“Oikawa just likes to put on a show,” he explains as they walk home. “He’s got a terrible personality, but he’s… he’s really good.”

Hinata thinks about his commanding presence, his steady and unwavering gaze, like he was challenging something that none of them could see. Then, he thinks about how Kageyama, illuminated by beams of flashing blue lights, had been just as stunning.

“I still think you’re cooler, though,” he informs Kageyama, turning to shoot the other boy a large grin.

Kageyama tries to glare at him, but his expression is already softening into something that’s almost a smile.

They walk the rest of the way home in comfortable silence, the sky painting them a muted shade of pink-orange. 

Hinata thinks that his heart has probably never felt this full before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the original draft for this chapter, kuroo and kenma were the ones who accidentally summoned the spirit, except there isn't actually a spirit - bokuto just sneaks into their house and licks their peanut butter


	3. The Appearance of the Singing Frogs

Hinata finds out what Kageyama’s deal with the singing frogs is. 

Unfortunately, this realization occurs when they decide to showcase their musical abilities at 5 in the morning as they squat right under his bedroom window.

At the time, he’s just casually lying in bed, sleeping, when they start up a stunning croak-only rendition of _Ding Dong the Witch is Dead._

He wakes up, confused, and it takes him less time than it should to figure out what the heck is going on. When his muddled brain pieces things together, he presses his face into his pillow and groans.

A few rooms over, Natsu starts wailing.

-

At lunch the next day, Hinata slaps his cheeks a couple times to wake himself up in preparation for confronting Kageyama. 

He doesn't have much of an action plan in mind, so he decides that simple and straightforward is the best way to go. Hopefully then, Kageyama won't act as shifty about the whole deal.

Nodding his head to himself, he sets aside his empty bento box and stands up so that Kageyama's forced to look up from where he's sitting cross-legged on the ground, his own lunchbox still resting in his lap.

HInata clears his throat.

“Were the frogs always there?”

He’s putting on his best frowning expression, hands on his hips to make himself look more threatening, and he hopes he doesn't look like an idiot.

Luckily, despite his small stature and unintimidating presence, Kageyama looks properly ashamed.

“My mom needed bits of their song for a potion…”

Hinata gapes, losing his composure. “ _You hurt the frogs?!_ ”

“No,” says Kageyama, face sour. “We just liquefied the melody when they sang it and bottled it up.”

“And you were just gonna throw them away when you were done?!”

“She… didn’t think it through.”

Suddenly, a thought hits Hinata like a flying broomstick. 

“Did you move out because of the frogs?” he asks, voice rising dramatically.

Kageyama winces and looks away.

“Oh my _God,_ ” wails Hinata, burying his face in his hands. “Why did you guys have to do that?”

“It was a high-ranking client,” mumbles Kageyama, purposefully avoiding eye contact, “and the people at the pet store wouldn’t let us perform the liquefying spell there…”

“Oh my God,” repeats Hinata. “ _Oh my God._ ”

Kageyama glances at him, finally, then looks away again. “Sorry... maybe you’ll get used to it…?”

-

 

Hinata definitely does not get used to it. And, on another note, why do the frogs feel the need to sing _every single morning_?

Not only that, but it’s been weeks and the frogs have been singing earlier and earlier.

As a result of this, Hinata’s been getting crankier and crankier. Sleepier, too.

In the mornings, he drags himself to school with eyes half-closed. Still, he doesn’t miss the way Kageyama shoots him pitying looks sometimes, when he thinks Hinata isn’t looking.

On the bright side, Hinata isn’t above taking advantage of his friend’s awkward sympathy, and he manages to wheedle free meat buns and juice boxes from Kageyama with only a wide-eyed gaze.

Additionally, when his eyelids start getting too heavy, he’s gotten used to leaning his head onto Kageyama’s arm or shoulder and dozing off. Kageyama lets him sleep through most of lunch, Hinata’s cheek pressed against his school uniform.

It’s nice, even if Kageyama complains loudly about him drooling, and he gets crease-marks on his cheek and a crick in the neck.

Most days, they sit on a bench in the courtyard, bento boxes in their laps – Hinata’s lunch half-finished, his head resting on Kageyama’s shoulder – and the world fades away into background chatter.

Today, however, just as Hinata’s blinking sleepily, on the verge of drifting off, he sees a head of silver hair.

“Sugawara-senpai!” he exclaims, eyes shooting open. Immediately, he jumps to his feet, dislocating his bento box in a swift motion. It clatters to the ground, rice and vegetables spilling out.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama says reflexively, voice a little fond.

Sugawara smiles patiently through the chaos and heads towards them. 

“Hinata and Kageyama, right?” he asks. “I’m guessing you guys decided not to join the Frog Choir Club?”

At the mention of the frogs, Kageyama’s mouth does that sour lip-pinching thing. Hinata kinda wants to do the same.

Instead, he laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah… we joined Fortunetelling instead. Sorry for not telling you earlier!”

“Oh, that’s a shame,” says Sugawara with a soft sigh. “That might’ve been good, though, because we have a whole lot of new members this year! There aren’t even enough singing frogs anymore, so we really should stop by the pet shop to buy more soon. The problem is they’re kind of expensive… do you know any good fundraising ideas?”

Hinata blinks in surprise. 

After a beat, he glances at Kageyama, who looks shocked at this turn of events, too.

“Oh…,” he finally responds, turning back to Sugawara. “I… don’t really know any ways to fundraise, really. Maybe a bake sale?”

“ _Dumbass!_ ” Kageyama shouts, reaching out to squish the top of his head. “Offer him the frogs!”

“What fro- oh. _Oh!_ ”

“Dumbass, dumbass, dumbass!”

Hinata shrieks as Kageyama begins pinching his cheeks. “I haven’t been getting much sleep lately, okay?!”

Sugawara smiles in confusion. “Um… what frogs are we talking about here?”

-

Once the frogs have been safely transported to their new home and have settled down, content, Hinata finally gets a good night of sleep.

Afterwards, he sort of expects Kageyama to stop being so nice, buying him snacks and letting Hinata sleep on his shoulder.

For some reason, he doesn’t.

Hinata doesn’t ask about it, either, because every time their fingers brush as they pass meat buns back and forth or whenever he feels the warmth of Kageyama’s skin through his school uniform, he feels happier than all of his birthdays combined, probably.

When he lies at home and stares up at his ceiling, with no frogs anywhere on the premise _thank you very much_ , he smiles into his pillow and hopes Kageyama feels the same way, too.


	4. The Appearance of Yamaguchi Tadashi

Kageyama knows another crowchild.

To be honest, Hinata’s a bit surprised that Kageyama has any friends outside of him, given how prickly the wizard is. Actually, when Kageyama asks him (gruffly, as usual), if he’d join him and a friend to hang out at a café, Hinata’s so startled that he walks into a trashcan and somehow ends up stuck inside with his legs sticking out, kicking furiously.

It actually takes him a long time to scrub himself clean after that, and even the next day, he’s self-consciously sniffing his feathers and wondering if Kageyama’s friend will smell garbage on him.

And while Yamaguchi is perfectly nice and friendly and sociable – the kind of person who takes their coffee as sweet as their personality – Hinata’s still not sure how he and Kageyama became friends. Or even started talking to each other in the first place, he supposes.

When he asks, Yamaguchi just smiles. “Oh, Kageyama’s sort of friends with my boyfriend.”

As soon as the comment registers, Hinata jumps in surprise, his knees knocking against the bottom of their booth’s table.

There are so many parts to that statement that catch him off guard, and they jumble up in his head until he realizes he’s rambling: “What? You have a boyfriend? What’s he like? How did _he_ start talking to Kageyama? Is he nice?”

“No, he’s not,” answers Kageyama immediately, scowling into his drink.

Yamaguchi does this half-giggle that he hides behind his hand. It’s a GWAH kind of cute, sort of like the WHOOSH of Kageyama’s eyes, but also completely different somehow.

“Tsukki can be a bit harsh sometimes,” says Yamaguchi, ignoring Kageyama’s not-so-subtle coughing. “But he’s really… he’s really cool.”

Kageyama makes a huffing noise. It might be a laugh or a snort – Hinata’s not sure.

At any rate, Hinata _is_ kind of sure that Yamaguchi’s boyfriend must be pretty nice or cool if he’s dating Yamaguchi.

After all, the other crowchild is nice _and_ pretty; he has delicate freckles and a steady, soft voice – soft as his glossy black feathers.

In comparison, Hinata’s own feathers are kind of rumpled, some sticking out because he’d been too lazy to groom them properly, kind of like Hinata’s fluffy hair and how it contrasts Kageyama’s sleek, absurdly good-looking, _shiny_ coconut head. Which really should look lame because it’s a _coconut head_ , but Kageyama magically pulls it off.

As he’s pondering this, Yamaguchi and Kageyama shift topics and start talking about the mystery boyfriend he doesn’t know.

Hinata sort of drifts in and out of the conversation (“How’s Tsukishima’s trip?... Are you alright?”… “I’ll be fine alone, really. Tsukki’s just worried… wouldn’t want to inconvenience you…”) until Kageyama takes his arm and ushers him home.

-

A few days later, Kageyama knocks on his window at nearly midnight.

Hinata doesn’t scream (well, not anymore), and he’s kind of proud of it, even if he falls out of his chair and hits the ground with a crash.

He does scream, though – or squawk, at least – when he opens his window and Kageyama immediately says, “I need your blood.”

“A-are you a vampire, too? I didn’t know you could be a vampire _and_ a wizard – a wizard vampire? A vampire wizard? A _vampzard?_ ”

Kageyama’s mouth pinches into a frown.

“Calm down, dumbass. I just need it for a ritual.”

“Oh… will it hurt?”

Kageyama pauses for a moment, before answering slowly, “Probably not.”

Not feeling entirely reassured, Hinata shuffles his feet and pointedly avoids looking at Kageyama’s eyes, which almost kind of sorta look like they’re glowing in the dark.

Finally, pouting, Hinata says, “Maybe… if it doesn’t hurt a lot.”

They head to Kageyama’s house, where he’s got circles with strange designs glowing around a tree and an empty basin set up on a stool. 

It looks kind of standard – or, what Hinata thinks is standard, based on the few times he’s watched the wizard perform spells before – but Kageyama has been acting jumpier than normal, as if something shifty’s up.

“I just need a drop of your blood for a… um, for a misfortune spell,” Kageyama says jerkily, holding a sewing needle out to him and looking vaguely uncomfortable. “You can just prick your finger.”

Hinata squints. “Couldn’t you have asked Yamaguchi instead? Y’know… if you just wanted a crowchild?”

Suddenly, Kageyama’s looks even more stiff and uncomfortable than before. “No, why would I?” he splutters.

Hinata doesn’t really have a good answer for that, but he thinks of Kageyama looking awkward by Yamaguchi, thinks of how civil he’d acted and his polite, respectful speech.

“No reason,” he says. Still, he’s a bit happy Kageyama asked _him_ , and a kind of fierce possessiveness blooms in his chest.

-

The ritual is fairly painless; all he has to do is prick his finger a little, after all.

He spends the rest of the time watching in awe as Kageyama casts the spell, eyes reflecting the _WHOOSH_ and _BAM_ of its glowing lights and colors.

(This is the kind of thing he likes the most.)

When Kageyama finishes and begins bottling the liquid potion, Hinata checks out the faint glow of magic still fading from the tree. Kageyama’s left his spell book out, so he goes to look at that, too.

As he scans the page, his eyes squint in confusion. Instead of seeing the recipe for a misfortune potion, he’s greeted by big hearts and a bright title: “Love Spell #19.”

Just then, Kageyama turns and sees him holding the book, and he dashes back over to snatch it from his hands.

“Kageyama, I think you were on the wrong page,” Hinata tells him. “Did we make it wrong?”

“I wasn’t on the wrong page, dumbass,” snaps Kageyama, cheeks going pink.

Hinata can feel a childish pout coming on, but he decides to go for a more effective method of persuasion. Instead, he turns to look at Kageyama with wide eyes, in the way that always makes the other boy cave in.

After a minute, Kageyama makes a disgusted noise from the back of his throat and shoves the book back at him.

“Look at the ingredient list, dumbass,” he frowns.

Hinata looks.

There’s just a bunch of standard stuff – rose thorns, powdered moonstone, ashwinder egg… 

Then his eyes come across the last ingredient on the list: 

(1) drop of blood –  
Blood must be from someone close to the caster  
Note: the stronger the bond, the stronger the potion. For a romantic-type love potion, romantic feelings are required.

“Oh,” Hinata says. He feels his heart pounding suddenly, and there’s this fluttering feeling in his chest, too. His hopes spike dramatically – does Kageyama like him? – but he stamps them down. 

“What kind of love potion was this again?” he asks after a pause, and holds his breath.

For a sickening moment, he’s afraid that Kageyama’s going to scoff or look revolted or say bluntly, “Platonic, obviously. Why in the world would it be romantic? I don’t have any of those kinds of feelings for you.”

He’s still holding his breath, and maybe Kageyama is, too, because his nose is scrunched and his face is turning read.

“It’s… romantic,” Kageyama spits out finally, like he’s disgusted and horrified that he has _feelings_ like almost everybody else. “Because I like you.”

Hinata’s heart swells.

A few weeks ago, when he’d been walking home with Kageyama on what he subconsciously refers to as Oikawa Day, with the fading sun slanting off their cheeks, he’d thought his heart was full. Now he knows that he’d been wrong, because that moment – it’s nothing compared to now.

Kageyama’s still glaring at him, cheeks red, and it makes Hinata grin so wide it feels like his smile can’t fit on his face.

“Hey, Bakageyama,” he says, and grabs Kageyama’s closed hand, prying the other boy’s fingers open so he can snatch the little bottle of potion in Kageyama's fist.

“If loving you a lot makes the potion stronger, then this is probably the strongest love potion in the whole world!” he finishes triumphantly, waving the little vial around.

Kageyama exhales suddenly, slumping as though all the air he’s been holding in has been let out. He looks kind of like a deflating balloon, but it’s a sigh of relief more than anything else – Hinata can tell by the way his lips turn up at the corners into an almost-smile.

In the next breath, Kageyama’s already straightening up again to squeeze Hinata’s head with a scowl. “Just say you like me back like a normal person, dumbass!”

Hinata wants to protest a little, but he’s too busy giggling. Instead, he sticks out his tongue.

“Well, you’re not a normal person, either!”

And really, Kageyama’s the furthest person from normal he’s ever met, but that’s never been a bad thing - actually, it makes him even more special and awesome and _GWAH_ than he already is.

In fact, Hinata would move into that house a million times and be woken up by singing frogs every morning for the rest of his life if it meant he could keep smiling with Kageyama just like this.


End file.
